Time After Time
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! Reposted due to some mistakes. When Minerva is hit by those stunners, Albus thinks of all the times Minerva has been there for him throughout the years. Then, he risks everything by going to see her in St. Mungo's.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter. DUH!**

**A/N: Well, here is another one shot by yours truly! I do hope that you like this one! I am trying hard to keep up with your demands! I never dreamed when I started writing fics that anyone would like them! Well, I hope you like this, once again!**

**Time After Time…**

Albus stared out of the window as the rain poured heavily outside. Ever since that horrible woman, Dolores Umbridge, began her job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, there had been nothing but trouble. First, she took every stab at Harry Potter she possibly could. Then, she had forced him to leave the school he had loved to run, and the people he loved even more. He had gone into hiding in Hogsmede, so he could be as close to the school as he possibly could, and now he was taking refuge in the Hog's Head. And now, this happened.

He looked down at the letter he had received from Kingsly Shacklebolt. It was a letter describing just what had happened to Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor house, Transfigurations professor, best friend… and wife of thirty five years. Well, thirty six years, now. But they had not been able to celebrate their thirty sixth wedding anniversary. They were way too busy fighting Voldemort, helping the Order, running the school, and keeping Dolores happy. Well, not too happy.

_How could she do it?_ Albus pondered. _How could she do this to her? The bloody coward!_ Dried tears could be seen resting on his cheeks, and now all that was left was pain and anger. He went over to his bed and laid down. He didn't feel his legs would hold him up much longer, for they were shaking mercilessly. The room was so quiet, it annoyed him. And the ticking of the nearby clock was beginning to annoy him further.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new_

Albus just stared at the ceiling for several moments, his heart aching. He wanted to flee to her, to make sure that she was alright. And it nearly killed him to stay in one place. The only thing that controlled him was knowing that, if he were caught, he would never get the chance to see her. So, he would have to wait until the dark of night, where he could see her undetected.

He wanted more than anything to let her know how much he loved her. He had told her every day for those thirty six years, but it never seemed enough. She had always been right there, by his side, every single time he needed her. And now, she was hurt, and he couldn't be there for her. That made him sick to his stomach.

He thought back to when she was a student. She was his best pupil, and most definitely the most down to earth witch of her age. She did not allow herself to indulge in any frivolous fantasies, like all the other girls. Instead, she kept her nose to her books and her mind to getting good grades. At first, this bothered Albus a great deal. A girl her age should have most certainly had _some_ sort of fantasy. It wasn't until much later, when they confessed their love for each other, that he realized she did fantasize… about him.

_  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after_

Then, there was the war with Grindlewald. She had stood by his side every step of the way. Even when the world seemed as if it were coming to an end, she had always been sure to follow through with him, never once questioning his reasons or his madness. She just seemed to accept him for whom he was, and he loved her even more for it.

And now, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were on the loose, and there were many more obstacles to face. But right now, all he seemed to think about was Dolores and how much he wanted to kill her with his own hands. Using a wand would be too easy for him, so manual strangulation would be a lot more satisfying.

His thoughts went back to his wife and he smiled when he thought of all the times Minerva complained of how fast he went in life. It was as though he ran through his whole life, and was still going, so she would have to slow him down a bit.

_  
Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say, "Go slow"  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

He looked outside and the first signs of darkness began to fall in the night sky. That was good enough for him; he just could not wait any longer. So, he stood quickly and grabbed his heavy invisibility cloak, making sure not an inch of him was uncovered. He would simply have to be more careful than usual. He knew all the hidden roads throughout England, and he was hidden easily by the cloak which hung around his shoulders. So, without a single noise, he made his way out of the Hog's Head. He needed to be there for Minerva, just as she had been there for his, time after time.

_  
If you're lost you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Minerva slowly opened her eyes and at first, all she could see was a bright, white light. Then, as she began to distinguish shapes and sounds, she realized just how much her head was pounding, and how she had a horrible stabbing pain in her chest. She felt as though a thousand knives had penetrated her skin, and everything ached.

Albus saw her movement from beneath his invisibility cloak, and his heart tore even more. Oh, how he wished he could take the pain away and suffer for her. And seeing her eyes flutter open, he could not control himself anymore. He quickly closed the door, placed a locking charm, as well as a silencing charm, upon it, and threw off the cloak. Minerva gasped.

"Albus?"

_  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows, you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

"Yes, my love, I'm here," he whispered, running to her bed. Tears of joy poured from her eyes, as tears of pain flowed from his. He held her hand, kissed her warmly on the lips, and then looked into her eyes. He could tell she was in pain, though she didn't complain. He brushed aside a few strands of hair which were in her eyes, and he just stared at her. "Oh, Minerva, you have no idea how much I wish I could take your place right now. I am so sorry, my dear, I should have been there to protect you, and I wasn't. After all those times you were there for me, I let you down, as I have always been afraid I would. Please forgive me, Minerva; please say you'll forgive me."

It pained Minerva to see him torturing himself so much. She lifted a weak hand up and rested it upon his cheek.

"Don't blame yourself, Albus," she whispered. "It was not your fault. It was that horrible woman, Dolores, and nobody else. Well, perhaps those who performed the stunning spells," she added with a small smile. Albus once again felt his anger rise.

"Oh, that horrid, horrid woman," he growled. "I hope she's given the Dementors kiss for what she's done to you." Minerva smiled, and then frowned.

"Albus, you shouldn't be here. What if you're caught? I can't afford to lose you; not when I need you the most. And it's not just me. The entire wizarding world needs you; Harry needs you. Please, I love you too much to let you risk your life."

"And I love you too much to _not_ come here to see you," he said. "I just had to come here and see you. After all, I want the chance to repay you for all that you have done for me. Let me be here for you now, Minerva." Minerva tightened her grip on his hand. "Though this could never begin to make up for all that you've done for me, it will make me feel better."

"You already do that," she said. He quirked a brow, so she continued. "By loving me and allowing me to love you in return, that is how you are here for me… time after time."

_  
If you're lost you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you're lost  
You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwind_

Albus was stopped from saying anything else for now, there were noises outside of her room, and many doctors and medi-witches were discussing something. They both looked at the door before Minerva looked back at Albus.

"Go, now, Albus. I don't want them to find you here. For if they find you, they will be forced to call you in, and you will be sent to Azkaban." Albus looked back at Minerva and solemnly nodded.

"I hate it when you're right," he frowned. He bent down and kissed her once more on the lips before throwing his cloak back over his body. "I will always be here, Minerva, even though you may not see me. I love you." And with a pop, he was gone, and the door was no longer locked, nor did it have a silencing charm upon it. Just then, two nurses and a doctor came in.

"Well, Ms. McGonagall," said the doctor, smiling. "I'm glad to see that you're doing better. You know, you gave us all quite a scare. For a while, we weren't sure you'd make it through." Minerva smiled meekly and didn't reply.

_  
If you're lost you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you're lost  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

Ooooooooooo

Albus sat back in his chair, rubbing his head. Harry Potter had just left his office, and he had not taken the news of the prophecy very well. He then steepled his fingers and rested them against his lips. It wasn't until Minerva came out of the shadows, her cane in her hand, and walked up to him that the silence was broken.

"That did not go over well, did it?" she sighed. Albus just shook his head and hid his face in his hands. She walked around the desk and stood behind him, now messaging his shoulders. He was tense, and she could feel it.

"Did I do the right thing, Minerva? Waiting so long to tell him, I mean." Minerva thought a moment.

"Under the circumstances, I think you did the best thing," she said. "You did what you thought was right, and that's all we can expect from you at this point. Harry just needs some time to think things out, that's all." Albus stood and went to his fireplace.

"But what if my best just isn't good enough?" he asked.

"You're only human, Albus, and people need to realize that," replied Minerva, walking up behind him. She grabbed his hand and made him turn around. She placed her hand upon his cheek and stared into his blue eyes. "But most of all, _you_ need to realize that. What other people see doesn't matter. But what you and I see, and what is in here," she said, her hand from his cheek and placing it over his heart, "is what really counts." Albus looked down at her and smiled before pulling her into a huge hug, though carefully. She still required a lot of healing time, despite being released from St. Mungo's.

"Thank you so much, Minerva," he said. "You never fail to be there for me."

"Anything for you, my darling," she smiled. "Anything for you."

**The End…**

**A/N2: Well, there it is. I hope you guys like it. I know, it's really fluffy, but probably not as bad as it could be, right? I hope no one fell asleep on this fluff, or lost their lunch on account of too much fluffiness. And if you like it… GREAT! WOOT! LOL! Keep reading! Peace out! Always Hopeful**


End file.
